Hooray For Captain Underpants
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: A smart young girl moves into Piqua, Ohio...and gets into some wacky situations.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome To Piqua, Ohio

_For some strange reason people are writing fanfics where for some strange reason Mr. Krupp's niece is friends with George and Harold. Apparently she's nothing like her uncle...personally I figured that I would be more creative than that._

 _Since there's not a lot of Captain Underpants fanfics, I figure I would write my own. The Captain Underpants fanfic archive seems about as empty as the Jerome Horwitz School Elementary. Talk about irony._

 **Chapter 1: Welcome To Piqua, Ohio**

Jenny Trunks was a bit disappointed that she would have to move away from New York to start a new life, but to be honest, people were expecting too much from her. She was pretty darn smart and people wanted her to solve problems they couldn't solve themselves.

She was about ten years old and had orange hair. She also dressed in yellow and green.

It was getting on her nerves.

Hopefully she would be able to start a new life in Jerome Horwitz Elementary School. They wouldn't expect much from her, right?

On the lighter side, she was pretty sure she would do well at elementary school...though she heard that the school principal was not a nice guy. In fact, she wondered why she was hired by the superintendent to be school principal in the first place.

She had best try to stay on his good side. But did he even have a good side? She got the feeling that he did, but it only came out in specific situations. She wasn't sure which ones.

Her parents had assured her that she would make friends at school. Kids that were about her age.

She thought that would be refreshing. Of course, she already knew what her report card was going to be like. She was going to be on the Honor Roll alright.

Still, she wondered what the students and the teachers would be like. Hopefully they were a friendly bunch.

If so, she was going to like it here.

Her father was in fact friends with the superintendent, but she wasn't going to use that to blackmail any of the students. That would be cruel.

Currently, she was relaxing in her room along with her action figure, which was a robot. For some strange reason the robot in question resembled a mouse. She thought that mice were cute believe it or not.

She decided to watch TV to see what was on the news. She heard that all sorts of crazy things happened in Piqua, Ohio, but she decided to dismiss the rumors for the time being.

Apparently, strange crop circles had been spotted by farmers. She wondered who was creating those crop circles.

She noted that was the first sign of an alien invasion, but she thought that those only happened in movies.

Speaking of which, maybe she should go to the movie theater. She heard that Captain Underpants was in theaters. The executive producer was a man named Dav Pilkey...but who named their child Dav instead of Dave?

And yes, Dav Pilkey wasn't the only one that could break the fourth wall...though he also liked referencing Dav Pilkey's other works in a Captain Underpants fanfic.

She wanted to know already.

She decided to go to sleep. Hopefully her first day at school would go well.

She started to snore.

 _The next day..._

After being woken up from her parents, she decided to go to school.

However, much to her surprise, it didn't seem very interesting.

As soon as she entered the classroom, she quickly noticed how bored the students looked.

They didn't seem like they had much to do.

She felt sorry for them.

At that very moment, Mr. Krupp entered the classroom. Apparently, he wanted to introduce the new student to everyone.

"Today's the day that we're getting a new student. I look forward to having her to tor-I mean be in our school. Your teacher will be with you shortly. But for now, shut your yap and study your textbooks!" exclaimed Mr. Krupp.

"Whoa! I guess Mr. Krupp really is a horrible principal..." noted Jenny. Why didn't the superintendent fire him already?

She wanted to know already...and she already knew a lot of things.

She was sitting next to two boys. Strangely enough, they didn't seem to be bored at all.

She wasn't quite sure why.

In fact, they were whispering in each other's ears. She got the feeling that they were up to something.

As soon as she left the classroom, she noticed what was written on the sign.

Written on the sign was "POP QUIZ NEXT WEEK. YOU PUNKS MUST STUDY FOR IT OR ELSE! YOU LITTLE BRATS!"

Something told Jenny that Mr. Krupp had written that.

However, at that very moment, the two boys that she had encountered earlier rearranged the sign.

Now the sign said "MR. KRUPP SMELLS!"

"That was immature...yet somehow satisfying." noted Jenny.

She wasn't normally the type of person to engage in pranks, but that was actually rather amusing.

At that very moment, Mr. Krupp spotted them.

"George and Harold!" screamed Mr. Krupp.

George and Harold ran, laughing all the while.

"So, that's who those two boys are..." said Jenny.

However, as she continued walking down the hallway, she bumped into a young boy wearing glasses.

"Ow! Watch where you're going! Do you know who I am? I'm the smartest kid in school!" demanded the boy.

"Sorry!" apologized Jenny.

"Wait, I heard of you. You're the new kid..." answered the geek.

"Yeah..." answered the girl.

"My name is Melvin Sneedley...pleased to meet you, I guess." said Melvin.

"Pleased to meet you too..." stated Jenny.

Was he really the smartest kid in school or he was simply exaggerating?

She decided to listen to what he had to say.

"I'm getting ready for the science fair that's coming in a couple weeks..." answered the boy. He was really going to win over the judges this time.

"Interesting..." answered Jenny. Maybe she would participate. She was pretty smart, after all.

Fortunately, it seemed that the first day of her school had gone well, though she noted that some of the students at her school happened to be mischievous. At least they didn't seem to be taking things too far.

She decided to see what school would be like tomorrow.

The next day, she noticed that George and Harold were giving out comics to the students at Jerome Horwitz Elementary School.

"What's this?" questioned the girl.

Harold handed her one of the comics.

She decided to take a look.

"Captain Underpants vs. The Dastardly Pirate Crew?" questioned Jenny. That seemed like a strange title for a comic book.

She decided to take a look through the comic.

Apparently, Captain Underpants was a superhero...who inexplicably was flying around in his underpants.

"If he's such a superhero, why is he doing something so...illegal?" questioned Jenny.

He was starting to question if Captain Underpants was really a superhero.

However, she decided to continue reading. You couldn't judge a book from its cover, even if if the site of a middle aged man in his underwear would probably scar people for life.

Apparently, the pirates had spray painted a pirate flag on the side of the school, and had forced the gym teacher to walk the plank. For some strange reason, when a student told him this, the teacher was more concerned about the spray paint than the gym teacher.

Then again, the gym teacher had forced the student to do all sorts of grueling pushups the other day, so perhaps it made sense.

The rest of the comic was rather predictable. Captain Underpants sank the pirate ship, and the pirates were marooned on an island, cursing Captain Underpants.

It looked like the day was saved.

"The spelling and drawing could be better...and I'm pretty sure that they got the idea from some other comic book...but this was actually pretty good." answered Jenny.

Perhaps if she was lucky she could get George and Harold to sell her an autographed copy.

However, at that very moment, Mr. Krupp called George and Harold to the principal's office on the intercom.

For some strange reason, she could have sworn that she heard him mumble in the intercom "They're really going to get it this time!"

She wondered what she had called them in for.

She decided to check out the principal's office.

"What is the meaning of this garbage? How many times are you going to write about Captain Underpants in this school?!" exclaimed Mr. Krupp.

"He's the best superhero ever!" shouted George.

"No superhero is going to save you from me! You've got detention for a week!" shouted the teacher.

"How are we going to make Captain Underpants comics while we're in detention?" asked Harold.

"You won't! I'm going to take every Captain Underpants comic you've made and I've putting them in the paper shredder!" bellowed the principal.

"Oh nooooo!" screamed George. Was this the end for them? He thought it might be the end of them when Mr. Krupp discovered that they were responsible for one of the biggest pranks the school had ever seen. Thankfully, he chose to blackmail them instead of simply turning them in to the teachers and their parents, allowing George and Harold to hypnotize him and make him forget all about the tape he had made.

"I wish that Captain Underpants would save us right now..." remarked Harold.

"Didn't I already tell you? Nobody's going to save you! Nobody! Not even your precious childhood icon that you invented!" exclaimed Mr. Krupp.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that..." answered Jenny.

Immediately, she began to knock on Mr. Krupp's face.

"Ms. Anthrope, is that you? If it's the gym teacher, tell him that I'm not supplying him with any more dodge balls! Though I wouldn't mind seeing him throw a dodge ball in Mr. Beard and Mr. Hutchins's faces right now..." noted the principal.

"Actually, it's the new student." stated the girl.

"Oh. Well, in that case, you can come in. Mind you, I'm about to give these two exactly what they deserve, so make it quick." answered Mr. Krupp.

"I'm starting to question if that's really what they deserve..." stated Jenny.

"Of course they deserve it! They've been terrorizing my school for years! It's time for them to pay!" exclaimed the principal.

"Oh really? You're giving them detention for a week simply because you find their comics offensive...but have you thought about asking the students about the comic to see what their opinion was?" asked Jenny.

"I don't need to! I know that they all hate it!" exclaimed Mr. Krupp.

Jenny noted that what Mr. Krupp had a tendency to not turn out to be true.

"Have you looked outside?" asked Jenny.

Mr. Krupp decided to look outside.

He discovered that the students were reading the comic books, and they were laughing.

It seemed like they were fans of George and Harold's work.

"What?!" exclaimed Mr. Krupp.

It appeared that he had been proven wrong.

For a moment, he considered not destroying all the Captain Underpants comics.

However, seeing the children so happy made him feel the exact opposite.

"So what if they like the comic? Big deal! I'm the principal! I can do whatever I want! And a little girl isn't going to stop me!" exclaimed Mr. Krupp.

"What about the superintendent?" asked Jenny.

"What?! The superintendent? The super...s-superintendent?" shouted the principal.

"Whose the superintendent?" inquired George.

"I don't know but something tells me that Mr. Krupp doesn't like the idea of having him at his school..." noted Harold.

"If he finds you're abusing the students, I don't think he's going to want you to be school principal anymore." remarked Jenny.

Mr. Krupp's teeth began to chatter, and his fingers were in his mouth.

"Whoa! I've never seen Mr. Krupp this scared!" exclaimed George.

"Usually he's the one who frightens the school..." noted Harold. Not even his teachers were too comfortable with him...except for his secretary. He's the only one who seems to put up with his antics.

"You-you're bluffing! You wouldn't s-send him to our s-school!" shouted Mr. Krupp.

"I happen to know his phone number...my dad calls him all the time. He wrote down his number on a piece of paper." answered Jenny.

Mr. Krupp's face turned white.

"So, do you want me to make the call? Or should I have George or Harold do it?" inquired the girl.

"Alright, fine! You win! I won't shred the Captain Underpants comics!" exclaimed Mr. Krupp.

"And?" asked Jenny.

"I won't give Mr. Beard and Mr. Hutchins detention!" shouted the principal.

"Anything else?" inquired the girl.

"I'll give you As on your report card!" exclaimed Mr. Krupp.

"I'm good, thanks." answered Jenny, pulling out her report card.

George and Harold wolf whistled. They could only dream about getting those kinds of grades. Of course, they spent more time pranking than they did studying. School was boring to them when they weren't selling comics.

Mr. Krupp sighed in relief. It looked like the superintendent wouldn't be coming to visit.

If he did come to visit, chances are that he would be fired. But for some strange reason, he never did. Perhaps he was busy visiting all the other schools under his jurisdiction.

"Thanks for helping us out there. For a moment I thought we were done for!" exclaimed George.

"No problem. You boys don't seem so bad...though I do wonder why you keep pulling off so many pranks..." answered Jenny.

"It's so boring at this school! We needed a way to pass the time somehow..." explained Harold.

"Well, you've got a point there." stated the girl.

"How can we repay you? And what is your name?" asked George.

"My name is Jenny. And you can sign my copy of your Captain Underpants comic book..." answered Jenny.

"Consider it done! Hopefully it'll be a bestseller!" exclaimed the boy.

"Keep it up and it will be." answered Jenny.

George signed Jenny's copy of the Captain Underpants book.

Jenny had to admit, her time at Jerome Horwitz was going well for her.

However, there was something about Mr. Krupp that she did not know yet...

...but she would find out eventually.

For now, she decided to go to the cafeteria to eat something delicious.

Unfortunately, what she found was somewhat disappointing.

"Brussel sprouts for lunch? Well, at least the vegetarians won't be unhappy..." noted Jenny.

Deciding not to take food for granted, Jenny began eating the brussel sprouts anyway.

"I sure hope that Mr. Krupp cleans up his act someday..." thought the girl.

 _I hope you're enjoying this fanfic, so far. If it goes well I'll be featuring more than one villain...and no, Mr. Krupp isn't the only villain in this fanfic. You can probably tell at some level who the villain is going to be based on what Jenny found on the news._

 _Jenny is one heck of an attorney, isn't she? I gave this chapter some thought and I figured this would be a good way to show how smart Jenny is._


	2. Chapter 2: Secret Identity

_In this chapter, Jenny's going to discover the secret of Mr. Krupp. For some strange reason, even though George and Harold are aware of his identity, Mr. Krupp himself is not. Then again, he is brainwashed._

 _She's also going to meet the title character of the Captain Underpants series in the flesh! With an emphasis on flesh. He never puts clothes on._

 _Also, we're going to meet the villain. If the fanfic goes well I'll include more than one villain in future chapters. I think that is fun._

 **Chapter 2: Secret Identity**

George and Harold were drinking milk at the cafeteria. They were so glad that Jenny had bailed them out of that horrible situation. They dreaded the thought of having detention for a week and having their precious Captain Underpants books destroyed. But that nightmare wouldn't become a reality after all.

However, Mr. Krupp was watching them, so they had to be on their best behavior. It seemed that he didn't want George and Harold to start any food fights. It was a shame really. They simply loved playing with their food.

It was a shame really. It was fun pulling pranks on the cafeteria ladies. Even if they had decided to quit because of them once. To be fair, they shouldn't have tried to bake so many cupcakes at once using only one oven.

At that very moment, Jenny approached them.

"Hey boys! How are you doing?" asked Jenny.

"We're fine, thanks." answered Harold.

"Who would have thought that Mr. Krupp was so terrified of the superintendent?" inquired George. If they had known that maybe they could have used the superintendent against him somehow.

"He wants to keep his job I guess. Just remember to ask me if you need my help. It's a snap!" exclaimed the girl.

Immediately, she snapped her fingers.

George and Harold gasped in surprise. They weren't expecting her of all people to suddenly start snapping her fingers in front of Mr. Krupp.

"Is something the matter?" asked Jenny.

She noticed that they seemed to be looking at someone.

Curious, she decided to look behind her.

She noticed Mr. Krupp...but there was something off about him. Since when did he have a big grin on his face? She never recalled him smiling, ever. He was a very grumpy man.

Suddenly, Mr. Krupp took off his toupee and began to strip down to his underpants.

Jenny gasped in shock. What was Mr. Krupp doing?

"I wish that I didn't just eat right about now..." remarked the girl.

Mr. Krupp then took a nearby curtain and wore it around his neck like a cape.

"Tra la la! I'm the Amazing Captain Underpants! And I'm going to fight evil now!" exclaimed Captain Underpants.

He then proceeded to fly out the window.

As soon as they realized that their school principal had once again transformed into the amazing Captain Underpants, George and Harold yelled out their familiar catchphrases.

"Oh no!" shouted Harold.

"Here we go again!" exclaimed George.

"Again?" questioned Jenny.

Jenny wondered how the heck that her school principal was flying. Humans couldn't fly, could they? If they could she wanted to know how.

Curiously, none of the students seemed to notice. They were busy eating cafeteria food. Jenny wondered how could they be so oblivious.

"OK, give me a moment to get the imagery of seeing my school principal wearing nothing but his underwear out of my head..." thought Jenny. Why was Mr. Krupp being so immodest? She didn't think stripping down to your underpants was even legal in public.

Suddenly, she remembered something.

Wasn't Captain Underpants a comic book character created by George and Harold?

This made her suspicious. Now that she thought about it, Mr. Krupp was now dressed exactly like him and was going outside to fight evil, just like a superhero would.

She decided to go ask the two about what was going on. She had a lingering suspicious that the two had something to do with this.

They were just getting ready to leave the cafeteria to make sure that their principal remained safe and sound, which was pretty much a full time job.

"Can I ask you two a question?" asked Jenny.

"Yes?" answered George. They were in a hurry but Jenny was a friend of theirs so they owed her a favor.

"Why is Mr. Krupp wearing nothing but his underwear and going outside to fight evil?" inquired the girl.

George and Harold sighed. It looked like they had been caught redhanded. It seemed that Jenny was smarter than most students at her school. She had realized that Mr. Krupp was now the exact same superhero that they had written about in their comics.

For some strange reason, nobody seemed to notice that Mr. Krupp and Captain Underpants were one and the same...up until now.

"Alright, you got us. We hypnotized our school principal into becoming the amazing Captain Underpants. We thought it would be a fun joke...but we thought it would only be a one time thing." explained George.

"We had no idea he would transform into Captain Underpants every time someone snapped their fingers. Every time that happened, we always had to find a way to change him back." continued Harold.

"How do we change him back, anyway?" inquired Jenny.

"Oh, that's simple. We just splash him on the head with water. He'll be back to his familiar grumpy self in no time." explained George.

Jenny pulled out a milk carton. Luckily, she hadn't drank it all.

"Way ahead of you." stated Jenny.

"Will you help?" asked George. Captain Underpants may have been older than them, but he was pretty fast when he was chasing after evildoers.

Jenny nodded. As much as she disliked Mr. Krupp, she didn't want him to be in danger. Who knew who he was trying to save? There could be a fire emergency for all that they knew.

Immediately, the trio began to look for Captain Underpants.

They didn't have to look far, thank goodness.

Currently, Captain Underpants was trying to save the day...from a thug that was trying to mug an old lady.

"Gimme your money!" exclaimed the thug.

"Help! He's trying to make off with my five dollars!" shouted the old lady.

"Five dollars? Aww..." complained the petty thief.

"Get your hands off her purse!" exclaimed Captain Underpants.

"I'll do that if you put some clothes on! Sheesh!" shouted the thug. At least the police had the decency to keep their clothes on before they tried to arrest him.

The thug let go of the old lady's purse.

"Thank you! But can you put on some pants?" asked the old lady. Thank goodness her grandson wasn't with her. She was planning to go with a walk with him tomorrow.

"You're welcome! Now it's time for me to continue fighting evil!" exclaimed Captain Underpants.

At that very moment, George, Harold, and Jenny approached him.

"Well, if it isn't my friends, George and Harold! But whose the girl?" asked the captain. Last time he checked, there were only two of them.

"I'm Jenny. Pleased to meet you I thought you were only a comic book character up until now." answered Jenny.

She proceeded to shake his hand. She had to admit, Captain Underpants was a lot more preferable to be around than his school principal counterpart, even if he was wearing nothing but his underwear.

"Well, it's time for me to continue fighting evil a-"

Jenny splashed Captain Underpants on the head with the milk carton.

At that very moment, Captain Underpants turned back to Mr. Krupp.

He looked around, wondering what he was doing outside the school. He scratched his head.

"Where am I? I need to head back to the school so I can continue oppressing kids...right after I put on some clothes!" exclaimed Mr. Krupp.

Mr. Krupp proceeded to go home so he can put on some clothes. This wasn't the first time he had ended up wearing nothing but his underwear, now that he thought of it. Was this some sort of prank that George and Harold had come up with? He wouldn't put anything past them.

"Thanks..." answered George. He was surprised how fast they had managed to catch Captain Underpants.

"So let me get this straight, snapping fingers turns Mr. Krupp into Captain Underpants, and splashing water on his face turns him back into Mr. Krupp?" asked Jenny.

"Yeah, pretty much." nodded Harold.

"I'll try not to snap my fingers in front of Mr. Krupp in the future." answered the girl. They wouldn't want him changing into Captain Underpants while they were in the middle of class.

"Much obliged." said George.

The two of them went back to school and finished their lunch.

"How did you turn Mr. Krupp into Captain Underpants, anyway?" asked Harold.

"We used the 3-D Hypno Ring..." answered George.

"The 3-D Hypno Ring? I heard that those were recalled because they didn't work the way they intended to on women..." questioned Jenny.

"Funny you should mention that, we once got in trouble because we tried using it on Ms. Ribble instead of another man like Mr. Krupp...she ended up becoming the Wicked Wedgie Woman like in our comics." stated Harold.

"Now that you know what we did to our school principal can you keep a secret?" inquired George.

"Sure...but can't you just use the 3-D Hypno Ring to undo what you did to Mr. Krupp?" asked the girl. They seemed to be frightened when Mr. Krupp transformed into Captain Underpants.

"Sometimes we need him to fight the forces of evil..." answered Harold. Sure, Mr. Krupp wasn't the best school principal in the world...but if keeping him around to defend the world from evil was what they needed, then they were willing to put up with him.

Jenny shrugged. That did make sense. But what kinds of evildoers were there in the city?

She wanted to know already.

 _Meanwhile..._

A UFO landed at a nearby farm, ready to draw some more crop circles. The UFO was black as ink and had green markings on it as well.

"This is fun..." remarked the alien in the spaceship. She could do this all night.

However, her work was quickly noticed by a farmer, who stepped outside to investigate.

"Don't tell me that space aliens are after my cattle." answered the farmer. He wanted some more of their delicious milk.

He quickly noticed the flying spaceship vandalizing his crops.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing to my crops, bub?" asked the man.

The alien stepped out of the spaceship to talk things over with the farmer.

"Hey, I'm just having fun. And why did you just call me bub?" answered the space alien. She looked humanoid, but had black eyes and had green skin. She also had purple hair.

"I'm calling the FBI! You're going straight to Area 51! That'll teach you to mess with my crops!" exclaimed the farmer.

"Sorry, can't let you do that..." stated the alien.

She pulled out a freeze ray and froze the farmer solid.

"Brrr..." said the farmer.

She had to admit, having state-of-the-art technology had its perks. Strangely enough, she heard that some humans on this planet were capable of creating technology similar to that of her planet's. They were in the minority though.

"Hmm, it seems that the humans here don't respect aliens at all...perhaps if I conquer this planet they'll show us some respect..." noted the alien. Of course, that seemed like a daunting place like herself, so maybe she would start off small.

Her name was Nebula. Remember that now, just like you remember the names of George and Harold. Oh, and you should remember the name of Jenny while you're at it. She's the author's original character, just like Nebula.

And yes, the author is aware that aliens already invaded Earth in Book 3, which had a ridiculous long title, about as ridiculous as Captain Underpants himself in fact.

We hope that you enjoy this villainous OC anyway.

"Let's see now...I guess I'll start with where I am now. That seems as good of a place as any. Those Earthlings will tremble in fear before me...or maybe they'll just threaten to call the FBI like that farmer just did. Stupid humans." remarked the space alien.

It looked like Captain Underpants was going to have to save the world once again. Those aliens simply wouldn't stay on their home planets and leave Earth alone. Why couldn't they be like the comic version of Captain Underpants who was actually friends with the humans?

 _Back at school..._

"Hey, Melvin? How are you doing?" asked Jenny.

"Why are you hanging out with those two losers, George and Harold?" inquired Melvin.

"That's just disrespectful!" exclaimed the girl.

"What can I say? They're not intelligent as us and they never will be!" exclaimed the nerd.

Jenny sighed. It seemed that Melvin Sneedley thought that the other students were beneath him.

Then again, he wasn't acting much differently from the teachers at their school.

She decided to leave Melvin Sneedly be. Those two boys were actually pretty smart underneath their mischievous exterior.

Still, she wondered where they had gotten the idea to brainwash their principal into becoming the amazing Captain Underpants. Had they been reading too much of their own comic books?

At least Mr. Krupp wasn't mean whenever he transformed into a superhero.

Still, if anything happened to him, they would be at school without a principal. She wasn't sure if she wanted that. Who would replace him? Ms. Ribble?

Since Melvin wasn't a nice boy, she decided that she would hang out with George and Harold from now on. Sure, they were mischievous, but they were good at heart. She could tell that.

Besides, their pranks were actually rather funny, though she probably wouldn't participate in them herself too much. She didn't want anything added to her permanent record. She wanted to go to college.

Suddenly, she remembered something. How exactly was Captain Underpants able to fly? She understood now that Mr. Krupp had been brainwashed into believing that he was Captain Underpants, but how exactly was he capable of flight?

She decided to ask the two boys.

"Can we help you?" asked George.

"How does Mr. Krupp have superpowers when he transforms into Captain Underpants?" inquired Jenny.

"Oh, he drank some power juice. We found it in an alien spaceship." answered Harold.

"An alien spaceship? Funny, there's been reports of crop circles lately..." noted the girl.

"It can't be. We already stopped those aliens from taking over the world..." remarked George. What alien could be making those crop circles now?

Perhaps they should watch the news in order to investigate.

After they went to the school, George and Harold went to watch some cartoons.

After a while, they decided to investigate what was on TV.

Apparently, a farmer had been frozen solid.

"Frozen solid? But it's the middle of summer!" exclaimed George.

A rescue team thawed him out, but he was stuttering too much for him to explain what had happened to him.

"I wonder what's going on..." remarked Harold.

Were they being visited by aliens...again?

 _This seems like a good stopping point. In the next chapter, we're going to see more from our alien villainess...what do you think of this fanfic so far?_


	3. Chapter 3: Alien Invasion

_In this chapter, Captain Underpants is going to be called upon to deal with an alien menace...again! And before you ask, nobody's going to transform into zombie nerds. Besides, one of the students at Jerome Horwitz Elementary is already a nerd. You probably know who he is._

 _Hopefully he can take down that alien spaceship. And yes, he's going to face the actual spaceship this time, not just the aliens. Unlike Zorx, Klax, and Jennifer's spaceship, this one actually has weapons. It's also bigger in size despite the fact that there's only one alien this time instead of three. I know, it's kind of weird. But at least it makes the alien more of a threat._

 **Chapter 3: Alien Invasion**

Jenny decided to go see what George and Harold were doing. Once again, it was school time.

Knowing them, they were probably going to pull a prank on one of the teachers instead of studying for their tests.

As usual, they were rearranging letters on a school sign. Perhaps the teachers should keep a better eye on it so that it didn't get vandalized. Alternatively, they could try installing a security camera like Mr. Krupp had done in the original Captain Underpants.

However, it seemed this time they didn't know what to write this time. That was new. Perhaps they were having prankster's block?

The two of them scratched their heads.

"Hmm, what should we make, Harold?" asked George.

"I don't know." answered Harold.

The two of them began to brainstorm. Surely there was something funny they could make. Something that their fellow students would find absolutely hilarious. They aimed to please.

The school sign read Friday Is Our Big School Assembly Hosted By Mr. Krupp. Tomorrow is Mr. Meaner's Gym Class, Jocks!

Suddenly, George noticed Jenny.

"Hey, Jenny!" exclaimed George. It was nice to see their friend again, especially after she gave them a helping hand. Maybe she could give them a helping hand once more.

Jenny had an idea.

"Why don't you write Mr. Meaner's Big Jock Strap?" suggested Jenny. That ought to be worth a laugh.

George and Harold nodded. That sounded perfect. Mr. Meaner seemed like as good of a target as any. He loved insulting the kids. And he apparently thought bullying at gym class was a good thing.

Immediately, the two of them rearranged the letters so it read just that.

They then left the hallway laughing.

"Thanks for help!" exclaimed George. That was a good one.

At that very moment, Mr. Meaner walked by.

"Huh?" asked Mr. Meaner.

Mr. Meaner gasped in shock.

"Mr. Meaner's Big Jock Strap? Who wrote this?!" exclaimed Mr. Meaner, clenching his fists.

Sure enough, the students were laughing. Considering that Mr. Meaner's exercises were rather grueling, they were always up for a joke at his expense.

"Why does this sign keep getting vandalized?" questioned the gym teacher. He wanted to know already.

When he found out who it was, he was going to make them do a million pushups.

Maybe it was George and Harold? They put banana peels on the soccer field last week. He and his adult friends ended up tripping over them.

She had to admit, pulling pranks was rather fun...though for the sake of her permanent record she probably wasn't going to take it too far.

Besides, she didn't want to make Mr. Krupp angry at her.

Of course, she could probably simply threaten him with the superintendent again to get him to comply to her demands.

At that very moment, they were called into Ms. Ribble's class.

For some strange reason, Ms. Ribble seemed rather friendly. It seemed rather odd, considering her full name was Tara Ribble. She certainly loved baking chocolate chip cookies. She gave them to the students regularly, so they never had to miss out on them.

Speaking of which, she decided to eat one for herself. It was delicious. Ms. Ribble could probably rival Edith the Lunch Lady.

Strangely enough, she didn't see Edith much. She heard that she was rather shy. Like Ms. Ribble she seemed like one of the few members of the school staff that were actually friendly towards the students.

Perhaps she could help her out with that, not being shy.

Suddenly, she noticed something.

For some strange reason, there seemed to be a UFO outside the window.

It was vandalizing some mall signs so they said rather absurd things.

However, none of the students in the classroom seemed to notice. They were focused on what Ms. Ribble was teaching them.

It was kind of weird.

Jenny decided that it was time for Captain Underpants to go to the city and save the day.

"Psst! George and Harold! I think there's an alien invasion!" exclaimed Jenny.

"Alien invasion?" asked Harold.

George sighed. It looked like they were going to have the save the world once again. They had in fact saved the world from aliens once before, but it seemed that people weren't aware of that. They didn't seem to be aware that they had been transformed into zombie nerds, except for George and Harold since they had conveniently been at the principal's office that particular day.

Strangely enough, the alien reminded them of themselves. They weren't the only ones that liked to play pranks.

Even so, they got the feeling that they should do something before the extraterrestrials conquered the earth.

It was time to go visit Mr. Krupp and change him into Captain Underpants. Who else was going to stop an alien invasion? The military? They never seemed to show up when people needed them.

Immediately, they stopped by Mr. Krupp's office.

"What do you three kids want?" asked Mr. Krupp. It had better be worth his time.

George snapped his fingers.

At that very moment, Mr. Krupp transformed into Captain Underpants.

He took his clothes off and took a nearby curtain so that he could wear it as a cape.

"Tra la la!" exclaimed Captain Underpants.

Immediately, Captain Underpants flew outside the window.

"I have to admit, you wouldn't think a grumpy school principal like him would also be a superhero. Then again, they do resemble each other somewhat, other than the facial expression." noted Jenny.

"Well, to be honest, this started out as a prank. We didn't think it would be permanent." answered Harold.

"Figures. You think we should help him?" asked the smart girl.

"We wouldn't want him to get into trouble." nodded George.

Unfortunately, Captain Underpants believed everything that was in his comics, regardless of how unbelievable it was. Perhaps they should be careful what they write in their comic books. They didn't want him to get hurt even if his alter ego was a grumpy school principal.

Sure enough, Captain Underpants was fighting the aliens as they spoke.

Currently, Nebula was rewriting a sign. The sign read Come See Our Big Sale! We sell buttermilk pancakes!

This of course was a pancakeria.

Nebula used her laser to vaporize part of the sign so it now read "Come See Our Big Butt!"

"That's pretty funny, actually." noted Harold.

"I'll say!" shouted George.

"We need to stop her from conquering the world!" exclaimed Jenny. She had read her share of history books that involved insane dictators.

"Right..." nodded the boy with a clip on tie.

Captain Underpants noticed the flying spaceship.

He stretched out his arms and clenched his knuckles.

"An alien spaceship is attacking the city? No worries! The amazing Captain Underpants will save the day! That's what he always does!" exclaimed the superhero.

"I wonder why he's speaking in third person." thought Jenny.

Immediately, Captain Underpants flew up into the sky, and he began to attack the alien spaceship.

"OK, why is a man flying towards my spaceship and why is he wearing nothing but a cape and his underpants?" inquired Nebula. Out of all the superheroes that could have possibly volunteered to stop her, she got stuck with this one.

She decided to open fire on him. A grown man flying around in his underpants was not pleasant to her eyes. Think of the children!

Fortunately, Captain Underpants was fast enough to avoid the shots. He was faster than a speeding waistband, after all.

He then punched a dent on the spaceship. Unfortunately for the alien invader, he was strong enough to punch through metal with his bare hands.

"Hey! I didn't get that spaceship for free! OK, I got a discount on it but still!" exclaimed Nebula.

In retaliation, she pressed a button and a freeze ray came out of the spaceship.

She then proceeded to fire ice beams at Captain Underpants.

Fortunately, he was fast enough to avoid them.

In the process, they froze over several trees as well as a stop sign.

"Oh great, he's one of those superheroes that have super speed..." noted the alien. This made hitting him a lot more difficult.

"Why are the aliens so far ahead of us in technology?" asked George. Most of the aliens he read about in comic books had lasers and tractor beams.

"I can't say I'm not a little envious..." noted Harold. Fortunately, there was only one alien, so things were a lot better than they could have been.

"Tra la la!" exclaimed Captain Underpants.

"Maybe I should try the heat ray." said the alien.

She fired the heat ray at Captain Underpants.

Captain Underpants managed to evade the blast for the most part, but it ended up singing his cape.

This made the captain very angry. He apparently thought the cape was more important than his underpants.

"How dare you!" exclaimed Captain Underpants.

"Uh-oh, I think I made him mad..." thought Nebula.

Captain Underpants began to attack the spaceship even harder.

Eventually, it started to take some serious damage.

"This isn't good...I should probably activate the force field." noted Nebula.

Nebula activated a forcefield around the spaceship.

"Much better." answered the alien.

Unfortunately for Captain Underpants, the force field repelled him whenever he got close. There was no use trying to punch the spaceship anymore.

The spaceship then fired a laser at Captain Underpants.

"Ouch! That smarts!" exclaimed the captain.

The spaceship continued to fire more lasers at the captain.

"How is Captain Underpants going to get past that?" asked Harold.

Captain Underpants wasn't sure.

"Maybe he could try tossing something at it?" inquired Jenny. The force field only seemed to be effective at close-range.

The underpants-wearing hero nodded and tossed a car at the spaceship.

The force field began to falter.

"Hey! Stop doing that!" exclaimed Nebula.

That in car in question happened to belong to Mr. Meaner.

"My car!" shouted Mr. Meaner.

George and Harold couldn't help but laugh.

"You might want to hit the forcefield with something bigger." suggested Jenny. The bigger the object Captain Underpants lifted, the more damage it would likely do to the forcefield.

Captain Underpants nodded and lifted the school bus.

"Wait...don't we need that to go to school?" asked George.

"Well, that school does seem to want to suck the imagination out of you..." answered Jenny. She had to question their teaching practices.

"That's true. I'm still not looking forward to destroying school property...vandalizing is one thing, but destroying it another." answered Harold.

"Well, according to the bus company label, it has superhero insurance." stated the girl.

"OK!" exclaimed Captain Underpants, tossing the bus at the spaceship.

The forcefield disappeared.

"I wish I had a better spaceship..." said Nebula.

Captain Underpants punched the spaceship, and it crashed into the ground.

"Surrender, wicked alien!" exclaimed Captain Underpants.

"Alright, you got me." answered Nebula, raising her hands into the air.

"You're going straight to jail!" exclaimed the captain.

"I don't know...do they accept space aliens?" asked George.

"Maybe you should take her to Area 51..." answered Jenny. That seemed like a good place for an alien criminal like her.

Captain Underpants nodded and took Nebula to Area 51.

He came back shortly after.

"That was fast..." noted Jenny.

"I guess that power juice he drank came in handy." answered George.

"You gave him power juice?" asked the girl.

"It was kind of an emergency." stated Harold.

"He was about to be eaten by a giant dandelion!" exclaimed George.

"A giant dandelion?" asked Jenny.

"Yeah...we really need to watch where we pour our power juice..." answered Harold.

Jenny nodded.

Now that the alien invasion had been thwarted, it looked like the Earth was safe...for now.

It was only a matter of time before someone else decided that they were going to try to conquer the world.

But until then, George and Harold would be pulling pranks.

 _A short while later..._

Jenny poured water on Captain Underpants's head, causing him to turn back to Mr. Krupp. Though she wasn't too fond of him, things would probably be even worse at the school if there wasn't any principal monitoring the teacher's bad behavior.

Mr. Krupp went back to his house.

"By the way, could I borrow your Hypno Ring?" asked Jenny.

"Are you going to do anything irresponsible with it?" inquired George.

"Didn't...you know, use the Hypno Ring for pranks?" asked the girl.

"Good point." answered Harold.

George and Harold gave Jenny the Hypno Ring.

She then went to go see Edith.

"I think I might know how to overcome her shyness..." stated Jenny.

However, before she did that, she decided why not make her own comic book? She enjoyed George and Harold's comic book.

She decided that she was going to make a comic book super heroine of her very own.

"Let me think..." said the girl.

 _It looks like Captain Underpants managed to save the day...again._

 _In the next chapter, Jenny's going to try to hypnotize Edith to not be shy...but it's going to backfire since the Hypno Ring has opposite effects on women...no worries, she won't become a super villain. However, she will become something else._

 _We're also going to see the comic book superheroine that she created. As you can guess, she's similar to Captain Underpants._


	4. Chapter 4: Bikini Woman

_In this chapter, Jenny is going to make a superheroine. Completely unintentionally. George and Harold did create a superhero intentionally but they didn't think of the consequences._

 _At least she's not making a supervillain. George and Harold have done that by accident before.  
_

 **Chapter 4: Bikini Woman**

Jenny was selling comic books at her school.

They were about the superheroine Bikini Woman.

"She's more powerful than a bikini, she's faster than a surfboard, and stronger than a volley ball!" exclaimed Jenny.

The students noted that it did sound like a catchy tagline.

They seemed to enjoy her comics, because there was a line of children trying to get them.

George and Harold approached her.

"You're making your own comic book series?" asked George.

"I looked at you for inspiration." noted Jenny.

Harold noticed that Jenny seemed to have made a superheroine.

She was known as Bikini Woman.

"Did you base her off of Captain Underpants?" asked George.

"Yes and no. Instead of having her wear underwear, I figured I would have her wear a swimsuit. Some superheroines do look like they're wearing one-piece bathing suits." noted Jenny.

"So you're having her wear a one-piece bathing suit?" inquired Harold. She was wearing a strapless swimsuit so she looked rather...pretty.

"Exactly. I figured she'd be a bit more modest than Captain Underpants." noted the girl.

"What are her origins? Did you come up with that?" asked George.

"As a kid, she liked to play with clay. But unfortunately, due to a mishap, some of it got mixed up with nuclear waste." explained Jenny.

"So she touched it?" asked Harold.

Jenny nodded.

"Why does she wear a swimsuit though?" inquired George.

"Oh, that...she likes to go to the beach?" asked the girl.

George and Harold shrugged.

"Does she wear a cape?" inquired George.

"Actually, no. She finds them cumbersome to wear." noted Jenny. She figured she would distinguish Bikini Woman from Captain Underpants to an extent. Though admittedly Bikini Woman was inspired by Captain Underpants, she didn't want it to be a copy of her friends' works. That wouldn't be original.

George and Harold shrugged again.

They decided to read through it.

Bikini Woman was shown fighting a monster that sucked the imagination out of people.

It also sat on the gym teacher.

It wasn't unlike Mr. Krupp.

"It's terrible! There's a monster attacking the city! He destroyed the statue of our city's founder, is making everyone dull and empty of inspiration, and he sat on the gym teacher!" exclaimed the student.

"For some strange reason nobody seems to care about what happens to the gym teacher except you." remarked the principal of the Coolopolis Elementary School.

"Yeah. Maybe I shouldn't." nodded the boy.

Fortunately, the heroine managed to save the day.

Eventually, it was time for the students to go to class.

And so they did.

However, one of the students left their comic behind.

Edith noticed that one of the students had done so.

She was going to tell them about it, but they had already left.

She decided to read it for herself.

"I wish I could be like her..." noted Edith.

The more she thought about Edith's shyness, the more she figured she should do something about it.

She then remembered George and Harold had used the Hypno-Ring to deal with Mr. Krupp's meanness by turning him into a superhero.

She didn't intend to go that far, though she did figure she could help out with the shyness.

"Excuse me, could you lend me your Hypno-Ring?" asked Jenny.

George nodded.

Jenny accepted the Hypno-Ring.

She then went to see Edith.

"Excuse me, could you come here for a moment?" asked Jenny.

Edith nodded. "Um, sure."

Jenny used the Hypno-Ring.

"When I snap my fingers, you'll stop being shy and be more bold. Not too bold...but you won't be shy." said Jenny. If she was too bold, that would simply create another problem.

Edith nodded.

"In addition, you won't become a superheroine. We already have to babysit a certain superhero who flies around in his underpants." noted the girl. She wasn't sure if she could handle two of them.

Edith nodded again.

Jenny didn't think that she would become a superheroine, but just in case, she added an extra precuation.

"And in the event you somehow do become a superheroine, you won't drink the power juice carton that's in George and Harold's treehouse. Otherwise, things will get a lot worse than they would be if you didn't have any powers." said Jenny.

Edith nodded for the third time.

Jenny snapped her fingers.

However, Edith didn't seem to have changed.

She was just as shy as ever.

"Um, could you move a few feet away from me?" asked Edith.

"I guess this hypno-ring must be a dud." noted Jenny.

Jenny stepped backwards.

At least she had tried to help.

She decided to tell George and Harold the bad news.

They noticed the disappointed look on her face.

"What's wrong?" asked George.

"I tried using the hypno-ring but it didn't work!" exclaimed Jenny.

'What did you use it for?" inquired Harold.

"I wanted to see if it would make Edith not so shy...but nothing happened." spoke the female student.

Perhaps the Hypno-Ring was too good to be true.

However, as it turned out, there was another explanation.

"About that..." said Harold.

"Huh?" asked Jenny.

"When you use the Hypno-Ring on a woman, it has the opposite effect!" exclaimed George.

"How come?" asked the smart girl.

"I think it was a design flaw..." noted Harold. They happened to know from experience...a somewhat traumatic one. Thankfully, they found out how to reverse it.

"Oh no..." said Jenny.

"What's wrong?" asked George.

"I wished that Edith wouldn't become a superheroine..." noted Jenny. Since the Hypno-Ring had the opposite effect, well...

"Well, at least you didn't create someone like the Wicked Wedgie Woman. That's one person who should stay in the realm of fiction." remarked George. She had actually come up with a pretty efficient plan to defeat Captain Underpants, though it probably wouldn't have been successful if Captain Underpants didn't believe starch made him powerless.

It would probably be best if he stayed away from starch anyways though. It would make him underwear seriously uncomfortable and would make it difficult for him to fight.

"It's alright. She won't turn into a superheroine without some sort of signal." noted Harold.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of someone snapping their fingers.

George and Harold gasped.

Fortunately, nothing happened.

"I guess we avoided getting a subatomic wedgie." noted George.

Jenny nodded. Perhaps they had nothing to worry about.

For a second there she thought a powder keg was waiting to go off.

However, as it turned out, there was a way to get Edith to become a superheroine. It just worked differently than Captain Underpants's hypnosis.

"Help!" exclaimed one of the students.

"What's wrong?" asked Ms. Anthrope.

"I broke a nail!" shouted the female student.

"Is that it?" inquired the teacher.

"I've broken my nails before, and I haven't whined like that..." noted Jenny.

Suddenly, she noticed that Edith was acting strange.

"Did someone call for help?" asked Edith.

She suddenly bolted out the door.

"Oh no..." said Jenny.

Apparently, if Edith heard someone call for help, she would turn into a superheroine.

"Strange, snapping fingers didn't work..." noted Jenny. And yet, this did.

"Perhaps the trigger varies from person to person?" asked George.

"It could also be that's because it's what she does in the comics..." nodded the girl. The moment someone cries for help, she's on the scene.

"It's alright. We've handled one superhero, we can handle this one!" exclaimed Harold.

"Um, we might have two on our hands..." said Jenny.

At that very moment, another student came by snapping his fingers.

"This is fun!" exclaimed the student.

Mr. Krupp arrived on the scene.

"You're having fun?! How dare y-"

Sure enough, Mr. Krupp became Captain Underpants.

He went out the door as well.

"Oh nooo!" exclaimed George.

"Here we go again!" shouted Harold.

"Some things never change!" bellowed Jenny. Since George and Harold kept saying that, she decided she would join in.

 _A few minutes later..._

Fortunately, they managed to find Edith.

Jenny realized that she was wearing a strapless one-piece black swimsuit and her hair was not in front of her face, and realized what was going on.

She had become the superheroine of her comic.

"Strange, I didn't specify what superhero she should become...wait." noted Jenny.

"Huh?" asked George.

"Maybe she wished she could be like her? That would explain why she became Bikini Woman." remarked the girl. Perhaps she had discovered one of the comics she had made.

Harold noted that made sense.

Currently, she was helping a lady get a cat out from a tree. The lady kept warning her cat the dangers of climbing up tall trees but she never listened to her.

"Thank you!" exclaimed the lady.

"You're welcome!" shouted Bikini Woman.

"I have to admit, Edith sure is rather attractive now that her hair is out of her face..." noted George.

"Just like Captain Underpants is handsome?" asked Jenny. He didn't have hair on his head, but he was still handsome anyways.

"I know. It's weird." remarked Harold.

"I'm glad we managed to find her, but how do we change her back?" asked Jenny.

"Well, we know how to change Captain Underpants back." said George.

George pulled out a squirt gun.

"Why didn't I think of carrying one of these before?" asked the boy. Even if Mr. Krupp wasn't turning into a superhero, it was still fun to play with. And he could always reload it using one of the drinking fountains.

Sure enough, Captain Underpants was helping a girl find her doll.

He succeeded, not least due to his super vision.

"Thank you!" shouted the girl.

"You're welcome!" exclaimed Captain Underpants.

George squirted him with the gun.

Captain Underpants turned back to normal.

"Where am I? I need to make children miserable!" shouted Mr. Krupp. He hated seeing them smile.

Mr. Krupp went to Jerome Horwitz Elementary School.

However, he stopped when he noticed he was in his underpants.

"Darn it! Not again!" exclaimed Mr. Krupp. Perhaps he should wear a coat in case he somehow lost his shirt and pants again.

He also seemed to have misplaced his toupee...but that wasn't nearly a concern to him as being in his underpants.

Sure enough, someone was laughing at him.

"Hahahaha!" laughed a boy.

Mr. Krupp clenched his fist.

Curious, Harold decided to squirt Bikini Woman with his squirt gun.

However, much to his surprise, nothing happened.

"What's going on?" asked Harold.

"Oh no...Bikini Woman loves to swim...I don't think water would turn her back at all!" exclaimed Jenny.

"Then how do we change her back?" inquired George.

"I don't know!" exclaimed Harold.

Jenny thought about what to do.

"Well, Edith won't have to serve cafeteria food until tomorrow. Maybe we can hold off until then?" asked George.

"Sure! Want to see me eat rock candy and drink soda at the same time?" inquired Harold.

"Of course!" exclaimed the brunette boy.

Harold put rock candy and soda in his mouth.

He let out a tremendously loud noise.

"Whoa! That was totally wicked!" exclaimed George.

"I know!" nodded Harold.

"Um, shouldn't we be focused on turning Edith ba-"

However, she then noticed that Edith once again had her hair in front of her right eye.

"Where am I? And why am I in a swimsuit? I don't even visit the beach that much!" exclaimed Edith.

"Wait a minute...I think loud noises turn Edith back to normal!" shouted Jenny.

That was rather convenient.

Well, now they had dealt with both superheroes.

Now they had nothing to worry about for now.

However, she got the feeling that what Harold had done was only a temporary solution.

They would need to check on Edith every now and then, just like Mr. Krupp.

Well, hopefully this wouldn't be too much of a hassle for them.

 _A few seconds later..._

"Well, it looks like we managed to save Mr. Krupp and Edith before they did anything foolish." remarked Jenny.

She wasn't sure how to undo the brainwashing...but there might be a time where the city needed a hero...just like in the comics she made. Perhaps she shouldn't try to undo it.

It would be a hassle to stop them whenever the hypnosis took effect when there wasn't a crisis occurring in the city, but still.

"It's a good thing there aren't any villains for her to fight..." noted George. Someone would inevitably call for help, and she would endanger herself to save them.

"Yeah...otherwise, our lunch lady could get hurt...in addition, we would have empty stomachs!" exclaimed Harold.

"I actually like her cooking." remarked the boy.

"Something tells me that things aren't going to stay that way..." said Jenny.

She could smell evil from a distance away.

 _At the city prison..._

Two guards were examining a pipe.

They knew that some of the prisoners would inevitably try to break out of prison (and if they did so, they could potentially endanger innocents), so they needed to check to see if there were any potential escape routes that they could use.

"You think someone would use this sewer pipe to escape the prison?" asked one of the guards.

"Nonsense! Nobody is small enough to fit through that!" exclaimed another guard.

Unbeknownst to the two guards, someone was crawling through the pipe.

it was Professor Poopypants. Technically, he had changed his name to Tippy Tinkletrousers...but he was better known as the former.

After a while of moving about, he was able to reach the end of the sewer pipe.

At last, he was free!

"Yes, I'm finally free! And in the process I lived up to my name. How ironic." noted Professor Poopypants.

Speaking of which, he would make sure that people would fear him instead of laugh at him. He was tired of the latter.

However, he actually didn't want to get revenge on Captain Underpants just yet.

It would be better if he spied on him first. If he knew his enemy, he would stand a better chance against him the next time.

The problem was...he didn't know Captain Underpants' secret identity. He assumed that he had one since all superheroes seemed to live a double life.

However, he knew where his friends were. They were still at an elementary school.

Perhaps they were the ones who summoned Captain Underpants? If so, he wanted to study them.

If he studied them, he just might find out Captain Underpants's weakness.

So he would stalk them.

Professor Poopypants smirked to himself. He was so brilliant! And yet the only thing people seemed to notice about him was how goofy his name was.

He would have his revenge sooner or later.

He laughed wickedly.

 _In the next chapter, Professor Poopypants is going to get his hands on the Hypno-Ring! Oh no!_

 _I figured I would make Edith's trigger different. They're different superheroes so I figured they would have different strengths and weaknesses. I didn't base her off of Supergirl, to be honest. Though she does have a few similarities to her, I suppose. Edith and Mr. Krupp have different personalities as well...though they both seem rather agoraphobic.  
_

 _And yes, I lampshaded how short Professor Poopypants was. At least they're not making fun of him for being short._


	5. Chapter 5: A Perilous Wicked Plot

_In this chapter, another enemy of Captain Underpants shall return.  
_

 **Chapter 5: A Perilous Wicked Plot**

Jenny noted that it was lucky that she didn't accidentally hypnotize Edith to become a supervillain, even if she did hypnotize her into becoming a superhero due to the hypno ring working in reverse for ladies.

Truth be told, she didn't do so because she didn't imagine shy Edith ever becoming evil. She could imagine Mr. Krupp becoming a supervillain though. Luckily, the hypno ring worked the way George and Harold intended...though his transformations could be difficult to control.

Wait...didn't Bikini Woman not actually wear a bikini? Perhaps that was an oversight on her part.

Eh, her swimsuit was close enough. Bikini Woman sounded better anyway in her opinion.

She noticed that George and Harold were looking at the hypno-ring.

"I'm starting to think we should throw the hypno-ring away..." noted George.

"Yeah..." nodded Harold. It was causing them trouble. Jenny had been more responsible with the Hypno-Ring that they did, thank goodness. But she ended up causing a problem anyway.

They decided to approach the trash can.

For some strange reason, Jenny sensed something evil from it.

She wasn't quite sure why.

"Are you sure you should be throwing that away?" asked Jenny.

"Why?" inquired George.

"For some strange reason I feel like someone's hiding inside that trash can..." noted the girl.

"Who would be small enough to fit inside that?" inquired Harold.

The boys did have a point...though she wasn't completely convinced.

Still, perhaps they should throw away the Hypno-Ring.

They decided to do so.

A few moments after they had left, Professor Poopypants emerged from the trash can. Now that George and Harold were gone, the coast was clear.

However, he seemed to recall them mentioning something about a Hypno Ring. That intrigued him.

Suddenly, he noticed the ring inside the trash can.

Could it be that was how they created Captain Underpants?

Now that he thought of it...Mr. Krupp did resemble Captain Underpants.

They were totally different in personality though.

He decided to try it out.

There was a child nearby.

"You there! Do the chicken dance!" exclaimed Professor Poopypants.

The young boy began to do the chicken dance.

Poopypants smirked. Why would the children even discard the ring? It seemed like fun to play with.

Oh wait, they wanted it not to fall in the wrong hands. The cruel irony.

He decided to use it again.

"Pull that other kid's pants down!" exclaimed Professor Poopypants.

The kid nodded and did so.

"Hey!" exclaimed the other kid.

He kept doing so for a while. Luckily, none of the teachers did so. And even they did, the teachers weren't noteworthy for being helpful to the students.

However, something strange happened when he tried hypnotizing a girl.

When he told her to reach for the sky, she reached for the ground instead.

Likewise, when he told her to insult another girl, she complimented her instead.

"I like your looks!" exclaimed the brunette girl.

"Thank you!" shouted the blonde girl.

What was going on?

It worked just fine on the boys, but the girls were doing the exact opposite of what he was telling her to.

Wait, maybe he could test that out?

"Say "I'm an annoying doofus!" commanded the professor.

"I'm not an annoying doofus!" exclaimed the girl.

"Give me a high five on my right hand!" ordered Professor Poopypants.

The girl gave the professor a high five on his left hand.

"Now say that you hate me!" bellowed the professor.

"I love you!" shouted the girl.

Professor Poopypants realized that the Hypno Ring did indeed have opposite effects if the hypnotized in question were female.

It seemed that the Hypno-Ring was flawed that way.

No matter. He could work around that fairly easily.

He would just have to remember that when hypnotizing someone.

The professor figured he could most likely use the Hypno-Ring against the heroes...but he didn't think that would be enough to defeat Captain Underpants alone.

The scientist then noticed George and Harold were selling comics again...like the one that was making fun of him.

He was tempted to use the Hypno-Ring to brainwash them into beating each other up...but he didn't want to risk getting caught.

So, he decided to follow them to see where they kept their comics.

The professor then discovered their treehouse.

He hid in the bushes and waited for them to leave.

Sure enough, they were planning to do so.

"Want to play some video games?" asked George.

"Sure!" nodded Harold.

The two of them went to do so, unaware that there was a supervillain right around the corner.

As soon as they were gone, Professor Poopypants entered the treehouse.

He searched around to see if there was anything useful he could use.

Tippy Tinkletrousers discovered the Shrinky-Pig 2000 and Goosy-Grow 4000, much to his pleasant surprise. He had wondered what had happened to his inventions following his defeat at Captain Underpants and his two sidekicks' hands.

Perhaps he could use those.

However, if he tried using them against George, Harold, and Captain Underpants, it wouldn't catch them by surprise. They likely knew how they worked by now.

He needed to come up with something that _would_ catch them by surprise if he wanted to ensure his victory.

Since there were so many villains that George and Harold had created for their book series, Professor Poopypants decided to investigate. Perhaps there were evil plans that he could use as ideas.

Eventually, he found one of their comic books that reminded him of an incident he had seen on TV.

Apparently, the Wicked Wedgie Woman had terrorized Ohio and had given people wedgies. Lots of them.

He got the feeling that George and Harold had used the hypno ring to attempt to prevent a woman from turning to supervillainy, which due to the inverted effects the Hypno-Ring had on women had horribly backfired.

Fortunately, he tested the Hypno-Ring out on girls before doing so, so he didn't have to worry about the ring backfiring on him in this regard.

Suddenly, he had an idea.

What if he made an alliance with the Wicked Wedgie Woman? She seemed to come up with some pretty effective schemes to deal with Captain Underpants. For example, she had created robotic duplicates of George and Harold.

If he combined his technology with hers, they could do all sorts of evil things.

Besides, she reminded him of himself. Perhaps she would be convinced.

Curious, he noticed that there was a woman who quite resembled the wicked lady nearby, though her hair of course didn't grab onto people and give them wedgies.

He didn't suppose that that woman was the woman that George and Harold had hypnotized, would it?

The resemblance was uncanny.

He could tell that she wasn't doing anything evil, but perhaps George and Harold had cleaned up after themselves.

Perhaps if he hypnotized her, she would regain her memories of being the evil woman.

Hopefully he wouldn't receive a wedgie for his trouble. He already suffered enough humiliation in his lifetime. More than enough, in fact.

Professor Poopypants approached her.

Ms. Ribble gasped in surprise.

"Professor Poopypants? I thought they locked you away!" exclaimed Ms. Ribble. Shouldn't he be doing hard time?

"I escaped." answered the professor.

"I remember what you did! You shrank everyone the school I teach at!" shouted the teacher.

"Well, your students drove me insane. I snapped like a twig!" exclaimed Poopypants.

"Now that I think of it...I've been teased a lot myself in my younger years. People say that I looked like the Bride of Frankenstein." stated Ms. Ribble.

"Hmm?" asked the professor.

"It got really annoying really quickly..." noted the teacher. Eventually, it made her become bitter...and act much like Mr. Krupp did.

However, she hadn't acted like that lately. Something had changed about her.

Perhaps she and Poopypants were alike...though she wouldn't take things quite as far as he did.

"Could you look at this ring for a moment?" asked Professor Poopypants.

"Are you going to threaten me with the Shrinky-Pig if I refuse?" asked Ms. Ribble.

Professor Poopypants put the Shrinky-Pig away, which was reassuring to her.

The ring didn't look dangerous...yet it also looked familiar.

She decided to take a quick look at it...

...which was all the professor needed.

Professor Poopypants hypnotized Ms. Ribble.

Familiar swirls appeared in her eyes.

"When I snap my fingers, you will NOT become the Wicked Wedgie Woman!" exclaimed the professor.

"Yes..." said the teacher.

"You will NOT give George and Harold a wedgie!" shouted Poopypants.

"Yes..." nodded Ms. Ribble.

"You will NOT trounce Captain Underpants!" exclaimed Professor Poopypants.

Ms. Ribble nodded.

"You will NOT help me with world domination!" shouted the professor.

Professor Poopypants snapped his fingers, and Ms. Ribble was hypnotized.

She let out a wicked laugh.

"Yes! I'm back! I've returned! Now to get my revenge on Captain Underpants!" exclaimed the Wicked Wedgie Woman.

Poopypants smirked. However, he forgot to hypnotize Ms. Ribble into not making fun of him.

"You're Professor Poopypants, correct?" asked the Wicked Wedgie Woman. Ms. Ribble had seen the last one they had made before they wrote about her being evil instead.

"Yes..." nodded the professor. Technically, his name was now Tippi Tinkletrousers, but Professor Poopypants sounded more evil.

Fortunately, it turned out he didn't have anything to worry about.

"People sure enjoy ridiculing others these days..." noted the Wicked Wedgie Woman. George and Harold did it all the time, it seemed.

Professor Poopypants sighed in relief. It looked as if he didn't need to worry after all.

"So let me get this straight...Captain Underpants defeated you, just like he defeated me. Now you're requesting an alliance so that we can both pulverize him..." noted the Wicked Wedgie Woman.

Professor Poopypants nodded.

"That would give us an advantage...but I'm afraid I can't help you at the moment. That stupid half-naked man made me lose all my hair...and unfortunately, I no longer have the power to give people atomic wedgies!" exclaimed WWW.

The mad scientist had an idea.

He went into the treehouse and grabbed the power juice carton.

Professor Poopypants then poured some of the juice on her hair.

Once more, hands began to sprout her from her hair.

Wicked Wedgie Woman laughed wickedly. She was now officially back in action.

"So do we have a deal?" asked Professor Poopypants.

"Don't say that I'm ungrateful." answered the WWW, shaking Professor Poopypants' hand with one of the hands made out of her hair.

In the process, she lifted him up a few feet in the air. It was a bit scary.

 _Meanwhile..._

George and Harold returned to the treehouse. However, they realized that something was wrong.

Both the Shrinky-Pig and the Goosy-Grow were missing!

"Who took Professor Poopypants's old inventions?" asked Harold.

"Someone must have broken in!" exclaimed the boy.

Unfortunately, they hadn't designed a deluxe security system to keep people out. In fact, they didn't have one at all.

In addition, they realized that someone had apparently been sipping the power juice.

"This is bad! Someone used up the power juice we got from the spaceship!" exclaimed George.

"Why do we have so much of that?" asked Harold.

George shrugged. Perhaps they should pour it down the sink.

"You think it's the same person who took the inventions?" asked the blonde boy.

"Something tells me it was!" exclaimed George.

But who would want the power juice AND the two inventions?

Suddenly, George's father approached them.

"Are you three alright up there?" asked Goorge's father.

George nodded.

"Good. I just wanted to let you know that a dangerous psychopath escaped from prison. His name was...Tippy Tinkletrousers, I believe?" asked George's dad.

He let out a small chuckle. Why exactly was he named that?

"Wait, I shouldn't be laughing. I should stay off the streets at night! You should leave the treehouse soon and come indoors. We're going to lock the door so that nobody can get in." said Mr. Beard.

Mr. Beard left.

George gasped in surprise.

"Professor Poopypants is back?!" exclaimed George.

"Technically, he's going by Tippy Tinkletrousers now." answered Harold.

"Professor Poopypants sounds more evil though." noted the boy with a tie.

"You've got a good point." nodded George's BFF. Professor Poopypants sounded evil and not just silly.

Something told him that he was responsible for using the juice.

What had he used it on? Had he used it on himself? Or did he use it for something else?

Either way, they were in trouble.

"You know him?" asked Jenny.

"He tried to force us all to change our names...perhaps he wanted us to experience the pain he felt?" asked Harold. It seemed like a while since that nasty incident.

"I see..." nodded the girl. Perhaps he was dangerous...though she did have to admit his name was silly.

"He took the Shrinky-Pig and Goosy Grow too!" exclaimed George. He must have came to the treehouse to take back what was his!

Things were even worse.

They had to get Captain Underpants immediately!

"We desperately need his help!" exclaimed George. It was only a matter of time before Professor Poopypants attempted to humiliate everyone to get back at them for mocking him in front of his face.

Unfortunately, Edith happened to be nearby.

George covered his mouth. He realized his mistake.

Sure enough, she went inside the treehouse to investigate.

Bikini Woman then noticed that there was a power juice carton nearby.

Jenny remembered something important, and gasped.

"This sure is refreshing." noted Bikini Woman.

"Oh no..." said Jenny. Now Bikini Woman had superpowers too!

How were they going to keep her under control now?

Bikini Woman flew away.

"I'll go turn Edith back to normal, you get Captain Underpants!" exclaimed Jenny.

George and Harold nodded.

The two of them went to fetch Mr. Krupp.

"Is it you, Mr. Psychopath Who Broke Out Of Prison? I have a belt and I'm not afraid to use it!" shouted Mr. Krupp.

He answered the door.

"Oh, wait. You're not the escaped criminal. You're just two kids that SHOULD be locked up." noted the principal.

George snapped his fingers.

Once again, Mr. Krupp became Captain Underpants.

"Hello, my loyal sidekicks! Did you need something?" asked Captain Underpants.

"We need your assistance! Professor Poopypants, err, Tippy Tinkletrousers...er, you know who has escaped from prison!" exclaimed George.

"What? He has! Oh no! He's no doubt going to be engaging in naughty activities!" shouted Captain Underpants.

"Exactly! We have to do something!" nodded Harold.

"No worries! My supervision will find him in a snap!" exclaimed the captain.

"Funny you should say that..." noted George.

Captain Underpants used his super vision to locate Professor Poopypants.

He discovered that he was at Ms. Ribble's house.

"Oh no! He's attacking an innocent lady! We have to head to that lady's house immediately!" exclaimed Captain Underpants.

"Who is it?" asked George.

Captain Underpants grabbed George and Harold and flew to Ms. Ribble's house.

"He's attacking Ms. Ribble?" asked George. If she got hurt, who was going to teach them?

However, something was off. There was no sign of a struggle. And they didn't hear Ms. Ribble screaming at all.

"Are you sure this is where he is?" asked George.

"Of course I'm sure!" exclaimed Captain Underpants.

Harold shrugged. Hopefully he was right.

The three of them entered the house.

 _Oh no! Professor Poopypants and the Wicked Wedgie Woman have teamed up! This does not bode well for our heroes. And yes, the two of them are similar since both of them know their way around technology. I'm not sure if the WWW was based off a particular Superman villain though. Then again, there is a lot of them that Dav Pilkey could look for inspiration._


	6. Chapter 6: A Heroic Alliance

_In this chapter, Captain Underpants is going to need help. But where is he going to find it? I wonder._

 **Chapter 6: A Heroic Alliance**

Captain Underpants bust down the door, looking for Ms. Ribble.

"Ms. Ribble? Where are you?" asked George.

There didn't seem to be any sign of her.

Was Professor Poopypants using her a hostage?

Perhaps he figured he could make some sort of demand in exchange for her release.

However, there hadn't been any sign of a struggle, as they had noted before.

Something was wrong.

"Are you there?" inquired Harold.

Suddenly, they heard evil laughter.

"Ah, Captain Underpants. I've been expecting you." said Professor Poopypants.

"You were expecting me? You didn't send me an invitation..." spoke Captain Underpants.

"I knew you were bound to find me sooner or later...so I figured I would prepare." noted Professor Poopypants.

"I beat you once, Professor Poopypants, I can do it again!" exclaimed the captain.

"You're right. You did beat me once...but I've made preparations to make sure that doesn't happen again." noted the professor.

"If it's a one-on-one fight, then you've got it!" shouted the superhero.

Suddenly, Professor Poopypants laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" asked George.

"Is it because Captain Underpants is in his underwear?" inquired Harold.

"Good guess. But no, I actually don't want to challenge Captain Underpants to a one-on-one fight." noted the professor.

"Then why did you bring me here?" asked Captain Underpants.

"I wanted a TWO-on-one fight." noted the professor.

"What?!" exclaimed the captain.

"That's baloney! Who would want to help you take over the world!" shouted Harold.

"Um, I'm not sure you should tempt fate like that..." noted George.

Suddenly, Captain Underpants found himself being punched in the face.

"Who did that?" asked Captain Underpants.

"Let's just say that you're about to find yourself in a very hairy situation..." said Professor Poopypants.

George gasped.

"Surely you can't mean..." said George.

Suddenly, Captain Underpants was grabbed by the leg and thrown into a TV.

Several miniature Captain Underpants surrounded his head and yelled "Tra-la-la!"

"The Wicked Wedgie Woman!" shouted Harold.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" said the supervillainess.

"But that's impossible!" shouted George. They had used the Hypno-Ring to undo the trouble that they had accidentally caused.

"I disagree." answered Professor Poopypants, revealing the Hypno-Ring, which was now on his ring finger.

Harold gasped in horror.

"I really don't see why you would throw away something like that. Using the Hypno-Ring, you could do virtually everything you want!" exclaimed Professor Poopypants.

"We could use the Hypno-Ring to hypnotize Captain Underpants into humiliating himself...but the man flies around in his underwear. I don't know what WOULD humiliate him. So we decided to trounce him instead." noted the Wicked Wedgie Woman.

Professor Poopypants left.

"Oh man, where did he go?" asked George.

"You're about to find out." answered the wedgie woman.

Suddenly, Poopypants came back...

...in a mecha suit.

"Like it? It's called the Starchitron!" exclaimed Professor Poopypants. "I specifically designed it to defeat that meddlesome superhero who always gets in my way!"

"The Starchitron? Oh no..." noted George. He had a bad feeling what that mecha suit did.

Sure enough, Captain Underpants found himself being sprayed with spray starch.

"Noooo! My underwear!" exclaimed Captain Underpants.

"Quick, say you-know-what!" shouted Harold.

"I summon the power of Under-"

The Wicked Wedgie Woman punched the captain in the face.

"Thank you." said Professor Poopypants.

Wicked Wedgie Woman then picked up Captain Underpants and threw him outside, where he landed in a pool.

SPLASH!

The evil duo gave each other a high five.

"Oh no..." said George.

"Why don't you go out there and help your superhero to his feet...we'd love to clobber him again!" exclaimed the Wicked Wedgie Woman.

The two of them laughed wickedly and left.

"Oh no...if Captain Underpants can't defeat this duo, then who?" asked George.

"I don't know!" nodded Harold.

Curious, they decided to check up on the superhero.

Unsurprisingly, falling into the pool had caused him to turn back into Mr. Krupp.

"Where am I? I feel like an elephant sat on top of me..." noted Mr. Krupp.

Not only that, but his pair of undies were feeling seriously uncomfortable.

He went to go put on a fresh pair of underwear.

"I guess we should tell Jenny the bad news..." noted George.

"What else are we going to do?" asked Harold.

George shrugged.

 _Meanwhile..._

Fortunately for Jenny, she managed to find Bikini Woman. She was doing something heroic as usual.

"I lost my dog!" exclaimed a boy.

"Have you checked at the dog pound?" asked Bikini Woman.

"Oh, right. Thank you, miss!" shouted the kid.

"Well, now to look for someone else who requires my assistance. For the Seven Seas!"

Jenny approached her.

"There you are! Now to turn you back to normal and-"

Suddenly, George and Harold approached her.

"What's wrong?" asked Jenny.

Bikini Woman flew away.

"Dang it!" exclaimed the girl.

"Captain Underpants got his boxers handed to him!" exclaimed George.

"What happened?" inquired the girl.

"Professor Poopypants teamed up with another supervillain...and together they trounced him!" shouted Harold.

"He did?" asked Jenny.

"Yeah...it was awful." noted George.

"Well, I believe fortune may be smiling on us..." noted Jenny, putting her hand on her chin.

"What are you talking about?! Captain Underpants got pulverized!" exclaimed Harold.

"Well, you remember when I accidentally created that superheroine? And she drank the power juice?" inquired the girl.

"Yeah..." nodded George.

"Well, if Professor Poopypants can make an alliance with Wicked Wedgie Woman...perhaps we can persuade her to join the same with Captain Underpants!" exclaimed Jenny.

"I think I get it!" spoke Harold.

"We just need the find the two of them..." noted Jenny.

Fortunately, she had a pretty good idea as to where to find Bikini Woman.

She was going for a swim in the pool Captain Underpants had landed in.

However, someone wasn't happy about that.

"Hey! That's MY pool!" exclaimed the pool owner.

"I just wanted to go for a swim..." said Bikini Woman.

"I said that's my pool!" shouted the man.

"I just wanted to use it for a few minutes..." spoke the woman.

"GET OUT OF MY POOL!" exclaimed the pool owner.

"OK! No need to be rude!" shouted Bikini Woman.

She flew out of the pool.

"Now we just need to find Mr. Krupp and change him back to Captain Underpants..." noted Jenny.

"I know how to lure him out!" exclaimed George.

"How?" asked the girl.

George and Harold pulled out some balloons.

"Aren't we having fun, Harold?" asked Harold.

"We sure are!" nodded George.

"Nothing could spoil this day!" exclaimed the blonde boy.

"Uh-huh!" nodded the boy with the tie.

"Not even Mr. Krupp!" shouted Harold.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of balloons popping.

Sure enough, Mr. Krupp was popping the balloons with a tack.

"Having fun now?!" exclaimed Mr. Krupp.

George snapped his fingers.

Once again, Mr. Krupp became Captain Underpants.

"Tra la la!" exclaimed Captain Underpants.

Immediately, he went to help others.

However, he realized that someone had beat him to the punch.

"Huh?" asked the captain.

"Sorry, you're about five minutes too late...a superheroine showed up and got back the money that mugger stole from me!" exclaimed the man.

"What? I'd like to meet that superheroine!" exclaimed Captain Underpants.

"Funny you should mention that..." noted George.

"We can take you to her!" exclaimed Harold.

"Sure. I'm glad I'm not the only superhero in this city! I can't do everything by myself!" shouted Captain Underpants.

"I take it you remember when you got pummeled?" asked Jenny.

"I know! That starch was really painful!" exclaimed the captain.

"Don't you have that catchphrase?" asked George.

"Even if I still have that catchphrase, it still really hurts!" noted the captain.

"I see." nodded Harold.

The trio took Captain Underpants to see Bikini Woman.

"Hey Bikini Woman! Guess what?" asked Jenny.

"What is it? Do people want my autograph?" inquired the superheroine.

"I'm sure some people DO want your autograph. But you know what else? You're not the only superhero in Piqua!" exclaimed Jenny.

"I'm not?" asked the superpowered lunch lady.

"Introducing the amazing Captain Underpants!" shouted George.

"Captain Underpants? I haven't heard of him." noted Bikini Woman.

"Oh yes...your comic book series takes place in a different universe..." remarked Jenny. Although...maybe she could do a crossover one day. With George and Harold's permission of course.

"Well then, allow me to introduce myself! I'm Captain Underpants!" exclaimed the captain.

"Um, we already did that for you." nodded George.

"Pleased to meet you! I'm Bikini Woman!" shouted Bikini Woman.

Captain Underpants shook Bikini Woman's hand.

"So far so good." noted George.

"May I ask you why you don't wear a cape?" asked Captain Underpants.

"Uh-oh." nodded Jenny. Unfortunately, she had forgotten about that aspect of her character.

"Oh that...I've always found capes to be cumbersome, so I don't wear one." explained Bikini Woman.

"You don't?" answered the captain.

"Oh man!" shouted George. Something told him that this plan wasn't going to work out.

However, as it turned out, they had nothing to worry about.

"Well, I will admit that I have snagged my cape a few times...so I guess I understand. I'm still going to wear my cape though!" exclaimed Captain Underpants.

"Alright then." nodded Bikini Woman.

"I desperately need your help! Two supervillains are plotting to take over the city...and when I tried to stop them all I got was a knuckle sandwich! Which by the way, is anything but delcious!" exclaimed the captain.

"A superhero is asking for my help?" inquired the woman. This was actually a new experience for her. Usually it was civilians who asked for her help. And yet, this time there was a superhero requesting her aid.

"I know. I haven't had another superhero ask for my help either." noted Captain Underpants. Perhaps there was a first time for everything.

"Well, if you need help, I suppose I could help you. But just where are the supervillains?" asked Bikini Woman.

"I don't know! I haven't seen them since I ended up entering that big ball of cartoon violence..." answered Captain Underpants.

"I don't know either, but I bet they're plotting something horrible." noted Jenny.

Suddenly, she began to hear a strange sound.

"What is that noise?" asked Harold.

They discovered there was a radio tower nearby.

It was using it to transfer hypnotic signals.

"Gentlemen, you will bow down to us!" exclaimed Professor Poopypants.

"Ladies, you will NOT do everything we tell you to do!" shouted the Wicked Wedgie Woman.

Sure enough, everyone in Piqua had been hypnotizing.

"Oh no! They must have found a way to mass-produce the Hypno-Ring's effects!" shouted George.

"Everyone's going to be their puppet!" exclaimed Harold.

"But why aren't we being affected?" questioned Jenny.

"Perhaps using the hypno-ring's power has given us some resistance to its effects...I'm not sure about our two superheroes though." noted George.

"If I had to guess, it's because they're ALREADY hypnotized." remarked the young girl.

George and Harold nodded. That made sense.

Luckily, they could find Professor Poopypants and Wicked Wedgie Woman by locating the source of the signal.

Sure enough, they were located in the center of the city, by the city's founder.

"That would probably be the best place to hypnotize everyone." noted everyone.

"Hiya Captain Underpants! Ready for another beatdown?" asked Professor Poopypants. He would love to fight Captain Underpants again.

"This time, things will be different!" exclaimed George.

"Things will be different? Ha!" shouted the Wicked Wedgie Woman.

"I brought help!" exclaimed Captain Underpants.

"Trying to even the odds, are we? That won't save you!" bellowed Professor Poopypants.

Bikini Woman got into a fighting stance, along with Captain Underpants.

The Wicked Wedgie Woman fought Bikini Woman while Professor Poopypants fought Captain Underpants.

"A catfight? Bikini Woman's no stranger to that." remarked Jenny.

The Wicked Wedgie Woman attempted to give Bikini Woman a wedgie...but she didn't seem to be wearing pants.

"Dang, I guess I can't give you a wedgie...but I can improvise!" exclaimed the Wicked Wedgie Woman.

She began to tickle Bikini Woman.

"Stohohohohhop! That tihihihihihickles!" bellowed Bikini Woman.

"And this catfight isn't working out." noted Jenny.

Meanwhile, Professor Poopypants was fighting Captain Underpants.

Unfortunately, the captain was being sprayed by spray starch.

"Nooooo!" shouted Captain Underpants.

"Hahahahha!" laughed Professor Poopypants.

The captain charged towards the professor, but he held his foot out and the captain tripped.

"Oof!" exclaimed the captain.

He then fired a starch bomb at Captain Underpants.

"My underpants!" shouted the captain.

"We're losing! Again!" bellowed George.

"What are we going to do? Professor Poopypants designed that robot specifically to defeat Captain Underpants!" shouted Harold.

Jenny pressed her hand against her chin.

"What if he wasn't fighting Captain Underpants?" inquired Jenny.

"Huh?" asked George.

Jenny cupped her hands. "Hey, Bikini Woman! Switch places with Captain Underpants!"

The two of them switched.

"What was that?" asked the Wicked Wedgie Woman.

Professor Poopypants wondered what they were up to.

It probably wasn't important.

"Taste starch, woman!" shouted the professor.

Professor Poopypants sprayed Bikini Woman with starch.

However, much to his surprise, she simply washed the starch away.

"What?!" exclaimed Professor Poopypants.

The professor launched a starch bomb at Bikini Woman.

"That's a lot of starch...I better wash it off!" exclaimed the woman.

Once again, she simply washed the starch away.

"WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING?!" screamed Professor Poopypants, pressing his hands against the sides of his head.

Jenny let out a triumphant chuckle.

"Why are you laughing? It is my name!?" bellowed Tippy Tinkletrousers.

"Well well well. It seems that you were so focused on beating the superhero that George and Harold created...that you ended up giving your robot a weakness to the superhero **I** created!" shouted Jenny.

"What are you talking about? I can still beat her!" exclaimed the professor.

"Did you make your robot waterproof?" asked the girl.

"Now why would I do that?" inquired Professor Poopypants.

"I could answer that...but they say that actions speak louder than words." noted Jenny.

Suddenly, Bikini Woman splashed the robot with water.

The robot began to short-circuit.

"Aargh!" screamed Professor Poopypants.

Meanwhile, Captain Underpants was fighting the WWW...again!

He was attempting to attack her, but the hands were keeping him away.

"I wonder how he's going to get past her defenses?" asked George.

Suddenly, Harold's hair began to droop.

"Darn it! I'm having a bad hair day!" shouted Harold.

"A bad...hair day?" asked George.

This gave the brunette boy an idea.

George cupped his hands. "Hey, Captain Underpants! Try tangling up her hair!"

The captain nodded and grabbed onto one of WWW's hair hands.

He then wrapped it around another hand.

"What the-" exclaimed the WWW.

Captain Underpants continued to do so.

All of a sudden, the Wicked Wedgie Woman found herself unable to attack Captain Underpants.

"No!" shouted the evil woman.

"Never underestimate the power of underwear!" exclaimed the captain.

"I'm not going to make that mistake again!" bellowed the Wicked Wedgie Woman.

"Why don't I give you a taste of your own medicine?" asked Captain Underpants.

"Surely you can't possibly mean-"

Captain Underpants gave the woman a wedgie.

"This is horribly ironic!" bellowed WWW.

George and Harold snickered.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a robot exploding.

That robot was the Starchitron.

"I'm surprised how well my plan worked." noted Jenny.

"I'm surprised MINE failed!" exclaimed Professor Poopypants.

"I'll be taking that." said the girl, taking the Hypno-Ring off of Professor Poopypants.

She used it to undo Ms. Ribble's brainwashing.

"You will NOT stop being a supervillain!" exclaimed Jenny.

"Yes..." nodded Ms. Ribble.

"You will NOT go back to being a teacher!" shouted the girl.

"Yes again..." agreed the teacher.

"You will NOT give George and Harold milkshakes!" exclaimed Jenny.

"Why the milkshakes?" asked George.

"Don't discourage her!" demanded Harold.

"And you will NOT forget this all happened!" shouted the girl.

"No!" bellowed Professor Poopypants.

Shortly afterwards, two police officers came to arrest Tippy Tinkletrousers. One was fat, and one was skinny.

"No! Don't take me back to prison!" shouted the professor.

"We're not." answered the skinny officer.

"Whew!" shouted the scientist.

"We had something different in mind!" shouted the fat police officer.

"What?!" bellowed Professor Poopypants.

"Since you like crawling through sewer pipes so much...we're sentencing you to community service...as a plumber!" explained the skinny police officer.

"Noooooooo!" exclaimed the professor.

Professor Poopypants was sent away to do just that, unclog toilets.

"Looks like the day is saved...isn't it George?" asked Harold.

"It sure is!" nodded George.

Jenny nodded in agreement.

 _Feel free to review and reply!_


End file.
